


vexed

by equinoxe_ogg



Series: 2019 fics [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equinoxe_ogg/pseuds/equinoxe_ogg
Summary: the vex will stop at nothing to get what they want. one wasn't enough.
Relationships: Cubfan135 & GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: 2019 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	vexed

**Author's Note:**

> written 6/2019  
> this continues to be my favourite fic i've ever written.
> 
> as per most of the fics i'll be uploading, everyone has wings. this is set in season four.

Cub knew something wasn't right before he opened his eyes. The air had a cold nip to it, a rare thing in the messa. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up and looking around. There wasn't much to see; bare stone walls with a door at the or be side of the room. 

He couldn't remember anything. When he tried, he was met by a searing pain. Cub only remembered what he felt. Fear, pain hoplessness, and more pain. He stood, stretching his wings as best as he could in the small room.

Something on the ground caught his eye. A single, brown feather rested on the cracked stone, a few dark smudges on the tip. With growing horror, he realized it was stained with blood.

With nowhere else to go (all his equipment was gone, so he couldn't mine out), he opened the door and stepped out. The door lead to a bigger room, this one cloaked in darkness. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw he was not alone in the room. 

A figure sat with their back to him, hunched over something on the ground. Their form was gaunt, brown coat raggidly hanging off their body, and there were two shadowed lumps on their back. Cub knew who this was.

Cub backed away, eyes wide. "Sc-... Scar? What did they do to you?" he breathed.

Scar flinched at his voice. He slowly turned towards Cub, ( _oh god, where were his wings?_ ) and he saw Scar's coat was stained with blood. An odd, dark substance dripped from his mouth, and his eyes held a haunting hollowness. The shadows seemed to twist and writhe around him, pooling around his hunched form.

" _ **You shouldn't be here.**_ " His voice rasped and grated on Cub's ears, like he hadn't spoken in months, and it didn't quite sound like his own.

" _ **They told me they'd let you go. THEY TOLD ME YOU WOULD BE SAFE!**_ " Scar's voice grew more distorted the longer he spoke. Cub was against the wall now, wings raised defensively in front of him. " _ **WHY IS HE STILL HERE!?! I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!**_ " Scar seemed to be yelling at nothing. He was standing now, blazing eyes focused somewhere to Cub's left. The shadows shifted, and Cub realized _something_ else was in the room. Whispers and murmurs echoed around them, the shadows swirling.

" _ **What. You want me to what?**_ " Scar's words took on a dangerous edge. Clearly, he wasn't happy with whatever the _thing_ told him. " _ **No. We had a deal.**_ "

Cub jumped as he felt something grab his leg and tugged him forward. He cried out as he hit the ground and was dragged towards Scar. The voices grew in volume, chanting in a language strange. The shadows wrapped around him, pinning his wings and arms and lifting him in front Scar. The already tight bindings began to constrict, slowly cutting off his air. 

" _ **No. NO! YOU ALREADY TOOK MY WINGS, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!**_ "

More whispers. The pressure on his chest was unbearable. " _ **ALRIGHT FINE JUST STOP!**_ " Scar cried desperately. " _ **You can do what you want to me, just please let him go!**_ " The shadows stopped tightening. 

" _ **I won't fight anymore…**_ "

Seeming to accept this, the shadows set him on the ground and dissipated from him. He moved towards Scar, reaching for him. "Scar," he choked out. "What's going on? Is that.. your blood?" 

Scar flinched away from his touch. " _ **You need to go. Now.**_ "

"Wait-"

" _ **Go! The Vex grow impatient. Exit is through the door at the end of the hall. Do not speak of this place.**_ "

Cub stood frozen with shock. _The Vex? What happened?? Scar made a deal with the Vex????_

" _ **GO!**_ " A wall of shadow pushed him out into the hall. The door slammed behind him and he heard several locks latching. 

Cub threw himself against the iron door, pounding his fists against it in an attempt to get in. He knew it was pointless, but he needed to get to Scar. He couldn't just leave him with whatever that _thing_ was.

Cub sank down against the door, folding his wings protectively around himself. He couldn't hear a sound. He wondered if it was better or worse than hearing screams. 

Hours passed. Cub remained at the door, trying to hear what was going on in the room. Soon, he picked himself up off the ground, and trudged to the door at the end of the hall. 

Behind it was an odd portal. Cub didn't really pay attention to it, he trusted if Scar directed him to it then it was safe. He just wanted to sleep for a while.

He didn't question the fact that the portal dropped him right outside of his base. Cub stumbled through the door and into the house. He didn't even make it past the living room before he collapsed in a sobbing heap. The weight of what happened came crashing down, and his heart felt like it would split in two. 

The worst part was knowing there was nothing he could do. One human couldn't possibly take on the Vex. They were stronger, faster, and more durable than Cub could ever hope to be. They controlled the darkness, bent shadows to their will, could snuff out the brightest flame in an instant. Going against them was suicide.

All he could do was wait, hoping that Scar would make it.

____________

It had been months since that day. Every sunset, Cub would make the trip to Scar's base and stay the night, hoping that Scar would return. He never did. But Cub clung to his hope like a lifeline.

Cub had just returned from Scar's base. He lead his horse around to the pasture, putting it out to graze. Stepping through the door, he kicked off his boots and took off his hat. He stopped dead. There on the hatstand, hung a tattered an dirtied hat. Below it rested a pair of brown leather boots. Cub knew who the items belonged to.

His own hat forgotten on the ground, Cub practically sprinted through the house, skidding to a stop outside his room. He hasn't closed the door when he left. 

Hesitantly, Cub turned the handle. The door eased open, revealing a figure sitting on the bed, gazing out at the sunrise. They turned, and their face broke into a beaming grin. Even under all the marks of blade and magic, Cub knew there was only one person it could be.

"Scar…?"

He took a step forward, and Scar tackled him, throwing his arms around his shoulders. They fell back onto the carpeted floor, Cub cradling Scar's head to his chest. They dissolved into hysterical laughter, holding eachother close, then broke out into heaving sobs. The pair clung desperately to eachother, afraid the other would vanish if they let go. Cub tightly wrapped his wings around Scar, holding him close and shielding him from the world. Scar buried his face in Cub's shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to mask his choked sobs. 

They stayed in eachother's arms for a long while, Cub gently rocking them back and forth, running his hand through Scar's hair. Scar pulled back, looking up at Cub. 

"..I missed you so, so much." His voice was just above a whisper. "I thought they were going to-.. to.."

Cub almost broke again. He couldn't handle the pain he saw in Scar's eyes. "I'm so- I'm so sorry." He had abandoned his best friend when he needed him the most. "I'll _never_ let them hurt you again. I'll protect you."

Scar gave a weak laugh. "I don't think you could. But, thank you." Scar laid his head back against Cub's chest, looking up at him. "I thought- I thought I was going to die there."

"You're safe now, I've got you. They can't get you here." Both of them knew it was a lie. Still, the temporary illusion of safety was consoling.

A comforting silence settled around them, interrupted only by the occasional sniffle or hiccup. Scar was drifting off, utter exhaustion weighing him down. Who knew what he had endured over the past three months. Judging by the marks marring the skin that was visible, Scar was lucky to be alive. The sight of the sloppily-healed wounds made Cub's blood boil. The Vex had healed him as little as possible, just enough to keep him alive, but not enough to quell the pain.

Yawning, Scar curled further into Cub's embrace. 

"Hey." Scar glanced sleepily up at him. "I'm going to put you down for a second, if that's alright." He hesitantly nodded, moving away from Cub. Cub stood, shaking out his wings. He'd need to preen after that, but Scar was more important.

Quickly busying himself, Cub grabbed some spare wool from a chest and crafted an extra bed, setting it by his own. He strode over to Scar and picked him up, gently settling down on the double bed. He pulled the covers over them, nestling into the mattress. Scar instantly relaxed, giving a contented murmur as he buried himself in the blankets. 

In the morning, they would have to deal with the aftermath of what had happened, but for now, they were warm and safe in eachother's arms.

________

"The Vex are planning the destruction of all order." Scar had woken up crying and Cub was quick to comfort him. They had moved in together, neither willing to be without the other for more than a few hours. Both of them felt calmer when they were together. Some nights, they would both have terrible dreams, and stay up well through the morning talking.

"They want to conquer this world, and spread chaos into the hub. From there, they will infect people and spread to their worlds." Cub was silent. It was rare that Scar spoke of the Vex.

"Nothing will survive. The Vex will reign over the universe and cannot be stopped."

________

"They made me a vessel." Scar had told Cub one night. "They planted a trace of magic in me."

"As long as I am alive, none of them will ever die." Scar seemed eerily calm about this.

"If the day comes, don't hesitate. Stopping them is more important."

Cub didn't want to tell him that he wouldn't heed his wish. 

_______

"I hate them!" Scar was crying into Cub's labcoat. They had been exploring together, when they had found a woodland mansion. It wasn't _the mansion_ , but it was enough to bring back unpleasant memories. So, Cub threw up a quick shelter and tried to calm both him and Scar down.

"You have no idea what they've made me do. There was another person." Scar ran his fingers over Cub's feathers. _Oh, how he missed flight._

"They were kind. They were aligned with the Vex, but quite obviously against their will. They snuck me stuff. Food, water, potions, they were one of the only hopes I had." 

"The Vex found out. They made me kill my only ally in that twisted place. I never knew their name. All I can hope is that I made their death swift." Cub said nothing, holding Scar closer. He was lucky he didn't remember much. He probably couldn't handle it. 

When they got back, they made a grave under a shady oak.

_______________________

A year later, a strange group of people arrived in the messa. 

They arrived via portal, which appeared in front of Cub and Scar's house. Scar, who was coming back from feeding their horses, got startled half to death by the stream of people emerging from the portal. Cub came running at Scar's shout, his sword drawn and ready to kick ass. 

Scar quickly calmed Cub down and they introduced themselves to the group. The perceived leader of the group, Xisumavoid, asked to settle in the messa. The Hermits, as they called themselves, needed a new place to call home. Scar and Cub both agreed. They had eachother, but they grew lonely. Having other people around would be strange, but it was for the best.

As they watched the last of the Hermits fly into the distance, Scar's mind raced with thoughts. Maybe they'd find new allies within this group. Maybe they would stop having be ever-watchful for any sign of the Vex. Maybe they could join this group, and leave this world behind.

_Maybe they could move on._

**Author's Note:**

> i love this fic so much, but like, i think it deserves a rewrite. my writing has gotten much better since i first wrote this, so i'll do a rewrite whenever i get the chance.


End file.
